Hide and seek with a fox
by imici
Summary: Konoha's peace is disturbed by a Thief who stands in the way of developement. Sasuke snifs around. Is the poor blonde a victim or is he the culprit?  And why is ebveithing red? Read and find out. The trating might change with the story developement.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest ''mindgame'' of mine. Read, enjoy and review... Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm not english and I need help. It won't be updated frecvently because I have a life too. I only write for my oleasure and not for money, but I can take any criticism so review.

**Discalmer:**One day I was walking home form school and I found a buch of characters on the street so i adopted tehm, but the owner Kishimoto Masashi, came and took them back.:((

* * *

The clouds started to gather at the horizon, the town was looking out for a real downpour this night. It was the hellish weather of the season, which is why no one preferred to stay on the streets and simply hurried to get to their destination.

Then by time the clock of the big church rung indicating that it was midnight a red clothed and masked man appeared elegantly floating trough the roofs of historic center of the town. The rain covered the man like curtain hiding him from those who might have taken a peek of the sky above. In a few minutes the mysterious man disappeared and the night rain washed away any evidence that he was even there.

* * *

"… _**The next piece of news's about the mysterious red thief who apparently broke in to the mayor's mansion. We switch to our reporters on site.**_

_**Thank you, Manasu. This is Ukyo Kusakabe reporting from the Mayor's mansion. The police confirmed that the red thief, known as 'Aka no kitsune' penetrated the mansion and stole the documents referring to the repopulation of the grounds east to the town. The ground which was the possession of the well known benefactor and the last descendent of the funders of Konoha, Namikaze Minato…"**_

The teen shut down the TV after considering the news boring and returned to his break fast. He was about to pour some more milk to his cereals when someone knocked on his door. He blinked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was 7:55 '_Gah…I'm so late from school'_ he thought and jumped out from his kitchen to open the door_. _

"Naruto! It's time man." said Kiba and dragged the blond boy out the door. "Thanks to your sorry ass we will be late on the first day of our high school day. Why the hell do you have to do this every time we need to hurry?" he shut the door of his car and started the engine. They needed to get to school within 5 minutes so he stepped on the gas and drow of as fast as he could. Naruto just sat there and stared out the window. "Man! What's up with you today?"

"Nothing" shook his head the blond still gazing out at the people on the streets. He sat still until they arrived at school. The opening ceremony proved to be the most boring thing about the prestigious 'Konoha private high school'. After that everyone was having their first homeroom of the year. The class Naruto and Kiba were put in had Umino Iruka as homeroom teacher. The brunet in his 30' was a very caring and kindhearted person; he had middle long hair worn in pigtail. His brown suit and yellow shirt made him look like

"Good day everyone, my name is Umino Iruka. I will be your homeroom and biology teacher. I would like you to introduce yourself and say a few worlds about yourself." To his statement everyone started to grow and some commented that this is really stupid.

One by one they introduced themselves. The class had many strange individuals. There was Akamichi Choji, the chubby boy with a healthy appetite. Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius, who found everything troublesome. Yamanaka Ino, the blonde flower lover. Hyuuga Hinata, a shy white eyed girl. Haruno Sakura, a pink head. Aburame Shino, the serious silent guy who could intimidate you with just one look. Inuzuka Kiba, the dog lover. They were all from highly appreciated families of the town, but didn't want to be recognized by their family's reputation but by their own achievements.

Then there was Uchiha Sasuke, the complete opposite of the others, who loved it to be known as an Uchiha, and loved to 'play' detective. It's no need to be mentioned that the Uchiha family is the head of the police in the Fire country, who wouldn't know. He's seen like the next 'Sherlock Holmes' just because he cracked a really tough murder case. He was all over the newspapers, so he was asked by the town leaders to catch this 'Aka no kitsune'. He transferred to Konoha High to blend in, but that didn't happen…

So this was the glorious company that made up class 1-A of Konoha High… wait I think I missed someone… Hm, who might that be? Oh yes, our main character, Uzumaki Naruto the clumsy baby of the class who was the heart and soul of it. Seriously why would I forget him, well because he needed to stay out of any spotlight, and the reason for it… Well let's talk about that later.

* * *

Back to present. After the introductions and the school regulations everyone was free and they could head home. But do you really think that some rich teens would head home after a long summer and the time wasn't even noon? Of course not! Kiba invited everyone to hang out in Café Corsa.

"Hinata" said Kiba jumping over a seat "could you text Neji and his gang that we meat in the café in a half an hour?"

"S-sure Kiba-kun" said the blushing girl and texted her cousin with the speed of light "He said that they'll be waiting for us there." Then she joined the others who were out the door. Then they realized that their blond protégée was missing.

"Naruto" came from the door "could you hurry? Your friends are waiting."

"I'm coming." said swinging his bag over his sholder "Guys… shouldn't we invite the new guy? Sasuke was it?" he was facing the emotionless raven.

"Hn" came the bored reply, and then he the blonde passed went out the door without saying a thing.

"Come one, Naruto" said the pink hair girl then grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the room "he's not worth of your time"

"Yeah!" said Ino and grabbed Naruto's other hand "Just because he's an Uchiha he thinks that he's above everyone else."

"That wasn't your opinion in elementary, when he used to be our classmate" said Shikamaru lazily walking down the street.

"Shut up" shirked the blond and pink haired girl at the same time "that was before he moved away."

"You all know him?" asked Naruto, letting himself being dragged by the two girls, who clung to his arms.

"Yeah, we went to the same primary school until he decided that the private school here was not up to his standards and went to an all boys elite school to Suna." said Sakura with a bit of annoyance and boredom in her voice.

"I would actually say that he run away from the girls, who were all over him" said Kiba and earned a slap to the head from Ino. "What was that for?" he groaned while rubbing his head.

"You should know better than bringing up the fan girl period of those two" Shikamaru argued whit a yawn " girls are too troublesome to deal with."

"Anyway" Sakura changed the conversation "we are supposed to speak of our summer not about someone else."

* * *

Short after that they arrived at the café and sat down to a large table which was reserved for them. Neji, TenTen and Lee were chatting away about some occurrences in the class. When Neji saw the group approaching he stood up greeting them and hugging his beloved cousin who kissed him in appreciation. They all sat down. In a few minutes they had ordered and were chatting.

Suddenly one of them brought up the morning news, so they started to guess, what the thief was after. The new phenomenon was the talk of the city ever since he appeared 2 years ago. He stole and sabotaged plans related to the Namikaze estate. Many had thought that Minato's spirit was haunting the grounds. Others said that it's a speculation to bring the value of the estate down to be sold on the lowest price. Anyhow the fact was that the city council was really pissed on him or her, because some stated, mostly women that 'Aka no kitsune' was a fine lady because she could move trough the air as gracefully as a swan. The elegant and athletic movements suggested someone like a shinobi. '_What a silly thought. We are in 2010, not in the middle age.' _smirked Naruto.

"What do you think about the Aka guy" asked Kiba sipping his juice.

"Um… I, uh… he's ok" said Naruto mot really thinking about what he just said.

"You think he's ok?" asked Neji furrowing his eyebrows "Do you realize that he's a criminal, who tries to stand in the way of development? You can't really encourage him.

"Why couldn't he? He has the right to form his own ideas and opinions." Replied TenTen furiously. It was strange for Neji and her to have different opinions in a matter, but it happened every now and then.

"I didn't say he couldn't have his own thoughts, just that it was wrong supporting criminals."

"He didn't say he supported him, he said he found it ok."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."…

The two of them went on with the argument, while the others stared at them in amusement. After ten minutes it started to get into a fight and Shikamaru stopped them, quoting his favorite phrase 'troublesome'.

* * *

Naruto was not listening to them for a long time now. He was sunken in his thoughts. He couldn't forget about the new student it bothered him his name. He had surely do whit the police, 'cause he was an Uchiha. He knew because of the thief everything and everyone was monitored and he didn't want a prick like the new guy to dig in his past. He had enough to hide, more than most of his friends knew about him. He didn't have dirty pleasures like some of his friends, or crimes to hide. He only had to hide his true identity for the rest of his life to remain alive, one thing that his father died for in that horrible fire along with his mother while he watched from afar struggling in his uncles arms. He hated to remember these things, but this new guy was a permanent threat to him and his hidden past.

He was pulled back from his dark abyss like premise by Shikamaru who was way too observant for his own good. He was a genius for crying out loud. Once Naruto almost got discovered that he wasn't exactly the way he acted, but he could confuse him in the end.

"Guys!" said a little too loud the blond; every head faced him a second later "I think, I'm going to go home. "

The others waved him 'good bye' and returned to their heated discussion about some stupid band that will have a concert in a week or so. Outside the sun started to set coloring the tall and small buildings in many shades of orange. The blond boy blended in well with his bright colored clothes, mostly orange. He walked deep in thoughts without realizing that some dark shadow followed him around all day.

His house was on a hill, which he could access it by going up a long line of stairs; his house was the topmost one. On the way up he saw a red blur fly past him, and everything became dark. The night started to engulf the town, silencing the residents.

* * *

So this is it for the time being. Please review ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm drownd by my school work. I really hate being in my last year of Uni.**

**Anyways please anjoy and review.**

* * *

"_**It's been a week since the last reported attack of the red thief. The authorities still try to figure out how was it possible for the culprit to enter the high-security vault of Konoha Bank. The vault in question was designed to withstand any explosion or to be cracked. It contained documents and artifacts of the Namikaze family…"**_

It was unnerving. The news was full of the latest attack, talk shows discussed from the thief itself to the next possible attack. This whole thing started to piss Naruto of. Even his friends were stuck to this theme.

* * *

Today too they sat in the cafeteria of the school eating lunch and blabbering about 'Aka no Kitune'. After a minute or two, he turned out the annoying chatter and found himself gazing at another table. There sat Uchiha Sasuke with a dangerous looking redhead with a tattoo on his forehead. Without a warning he stood up and marched with his tray to the other table and sat down.

The raven and the redhead watched him neither saying a word. They sat there startled by the strange behavior of the blond who ate in silence. Naruto, seeing that he was stared on; he smiled at the other two.

"Do you mined, if I eat here? My friend can't shut up about that… what is he called, red something? Anyways, don't let my presence bother you. I'll just eat here in peace."

With that said he continued to eat in silence. After finishing he left without a word. You could say it was rude, but it was just the way our blond worked his way into others life, he came and left at the most unexpected times, like the time he met particular people of his circle of friends.

* * *

All of them were spoiled rich brats, with no particular interest. They had their lives planed out since birth and they accepted their fates long ago. They had no friends, just acquaintances out of interest. They had no loving families, just blood related people who held tiles like 'mother', 'father' or 'cousin'. With Naruto in the picture they all gained the privilege to experience the bonds from above. Now they have friends and better relationship with their families.

The lunch brake was over and everyone headed to their classes. When Sasuke arrived to the next class, which was advanced math, he saw the blond tuft at the back of the class. He saw the other boy watching something trough the window. Not caring much he sat down next to the distracted boy.

His presence was almost immediately noted by the other, but it was not commented. They sat there in silence until the Math teacher Sarutobi Asuma arrived.

The lesson was boring, but he found amusement by watching the blond solving the problems faster then anyone else to use the remaining to draw short fighting scenes in his notebook. He then closed the book and his note shot and run out with the bell. The blond whirlwind disappeared for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day Sasuke found Naruto with his friend laughing and speaking animated at the lunch table. He wondered if the day before the blond was in a bad mood or something because now he was back to his stupid self.

Sasukes observations about possible suspects were not paying of. This criminal was way to flexible to be an adult so he narrowed the suspects to local schools and athletic clubs. Today for the first time he had PE class with the entire 9th grade. He decided to carefully watch each and every schoolmate in their activities.

"Line up my youthful students!" came the way too loud exclamation of _Maito Gai, _the Bruce Lee replica sport teacher "Lift your spirit and your feet and give me 8 laps after a session of starching…"

Sasuke turned out the annoying voice of the teacher and started his watch. After a half an hour he could exclude many of the rich stuck up pricks, which weren't even able to stretch themselves properly. The small group of his classmates caught his eyes. Each and every one of them had great physical abilities, even Choji who might be fat but he was agile.

* * *

After warming laps were over they were divided in groups by classes and had to play dodge ball. Sasuke and Kiba were throwing the ball while the others supposed to dodge it. (In my country dodge ball is played not divided in two groups. There are two, who throw the ball and the rest dodge it. If you catch the ball thrown at you, you gain another life; if you let it fall you are out.) Shikamaru was the first to fall; he was too lazy to move out of its way. The girls even thought moved good weren't the fastest. Next was Shino, who was distracted by a bug flying by. All this time our blonde slender boy was hiding agilely behind Choji for protection.

"Now only Naruto is left" shout Kiba to Sasuke "we can easily defeat him."

He was too optimistic. After ten minutes Naruto was still in game. It was the ravens turn to throw the ball. He launched it with all his strength and Naruto caught it in his hands with easy, then a smirk only visible for Sasuke to se it he dropped it.

"Ouch teme, that hurt!" exclaimed the smaller boy with teary eyes. The girls were immediately there to comfort the poor, fragile boy.

"That was too much Sasuke-kun." whined Sakura rubbing the blond's hands.

"You haven't changed a bit since grade school," said Ino" you still can't take to loose, so you hurt the weaker than you." She was backed up by the shy Hinata, who glared at him with all her might, which was not really threatening.

When the raven finally looked at the blonde, he almost thought that he had imagined the smirk on the others face and he truly hurt him.

"Hn" was all he said and went off to where the redhead was standing watching them.

* * *

That night Sasuke was sitting in his room by the window watching the unruly village slowly falling asleep. He was analyzing today's data. All clues indicated that the culprit had to be near him in the school. He still had to observe the upperclassmen, but he had a strange feeling that he really did not need to look too far.

And there was the blond dumbass and crybaby, who did not fit in the image. He was not rich and he acted as a complete moron, but he was smarter than he seemed. It was as if he was playing a role. He had to find out more about Uzumaki Naruto.

Soon he sat by his computer connecting to the police database searching for any record about Naruto. All he could find out were the things that were registered in his school profile.

_**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Birth Data: 1992 October 10.**_

_**Address: Mori street nr.47, Konoha 923403, **_

_**Mother: Uzumaki Kushina (deceased) Father: Unknown Guardian: Sanin Jiraya**_

_**School record: …**_

'Nothing really out of common. He was an orphan with a porno writher as a guardian. Really this boy was just the average teenager. Right and I am the president of the country.' thought Sasuke while reading the record.

He knew that there was something else behind the robberies not just personal gain or crime. This whole thing was a big puzzle and he had to solve it. If not he would put the whole Uchiha clan to shame.

* * *

**This is it until next time! Hopfully soon:P**


	3. Chapter 3

So thsi is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: do not owe it!

* * *

The wind was rather strong on a Friday night. The sky was dark with clouds and threatened to shed its essence all over the land.

Kiba managed to drag out the gang to party at the 'Crescent Moon', a well known club in the town. They had to, literary, drag the blond boy with them, because he claimed he was too tired for anything that night. At other occasions he would kill for a good party with his friends, but today Naruto was tired and had no spirit because of what happened earlier at school.

_**[Flashback]**_

Naruto sat in his seat by the window when a certain raven plopped down beside him and started to stare at him. He sat there not saying a single world just gawking at him like a frog.

"If you stare more your eyes are going to fall out. Sasuke, was it, you don't look like the type who would play for the other team. Anyways I have to disappoint you, my only love is RAMEN and of course slender, big breasted girls." started teasing Naruto, curious when the other would snap "And if you are trying to get a tutor for anything then you came to the worst person imaginable. I have the worst notes in the entire school. If not for my guardian's connections I would not be here."

"Hn" was all that Sasuke said and continued to analyze the blond. It was for sure that he could talk and not make sense.

"Wow, so you do have a voice. I thought that you were mute. But your vocabulary is really small. You only 'hn' all the time?" his attempt to annoy the raven was not working and he felt extremely uncomfortable being stared at all the time. "Listen dude, you should stop ogling or I'll poke your eyes out."

Still nothing. At this extent he will be stared at all along economy class. All he could do now is to fake sickness and escape the class. Yeah that was it he needed to be sick.

"Sensei" he razed his hand "I don't fell too well. I think that the milk I drunk this morning wasn't that fresh and I… urgh, my stomach." clutching his stomach as if he had cramps, even his face seemed paler than usual.

"Oh poor you! Uzumaki you can go to the nurse's office. Do you need someone to escort you?" asked Kurenai.

Before the blond could retort that he doesn't need help Sasuke offered gallantly to escort the blond to the nurse's office and make sure he was all right. Grabbing the smaller boys arm and dragged him out of the class. And the situation worsened when the raven pushed him in the boys' bathroom and enter locking the door behind himself.

"Wha… Let me out." shouted the Naruto angrily, when he saw that the other boy was not intimidated he tried another strategy "Look I'm sorry that I teased you being gay but now I'm certain that you have a thing for boys, and like I said I'm not into this stuff. If you let me out now I won't tell anyone."

"You speak and assume too much. I'm not gay and I know that you faked being sick so you could make a quick escape like last time, but I have to disappoint you. You will not leave this bathroom until you answer a few of my questions. First why do you play dumb when you could solve an university level math problem easily?"

"You saw that?" asked the blond surprised but seeing the expression on Sasukes face he shut up.

"So?" the raven folded his hands on his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

Gulping, Naruto looked away nervously. "Because everyone assumes that I'm dumb because I'm blond so I play along."

"Is that the reason why you don't show your strength to others?" furrowed his eyebrows the taller one of the two. Naruto only nodded.

_This was really stupid._ Thought Sasuke and tried to see some meaning in this but could not. He himself was smart, not a genius like his brother but smarted then it would be necessary and he loved to be parsed, but didn't dhow it. And here is another sharp mind and he intentionally makes himself dumb. _What is this, some kind of stupid TV show? _

While the raven was preoccupied with his thought the blonde fled trough the window and made his way to the nurse to get a pass and go home.

**[End of flashback] **

Now the blond sat by the bar and watched his friend dancing animatedly each in pairs. The shy Hinata danced with his cousin Neji who held her close protectively chasing away anyone who tried to approach her. They were first grade cousins but they loved each other more then anyone. After fights and an attempt of double suicide their parents accepted their love and now they are engaged. Lee danced with Sakura and TenTen with her "chubby punch bag", Chouji. Shikamaru and Ino danced together but they were not an item; they were best friends since kindergarten. Kiba and Shine disappeared short after arriving and now they were making out in a corner. So here he sat near the bar and sighed.

Not so far away a raven and a redhead approached the same nightclub. They were out hunting for information about the mysterious thief and what better place than a bar full of drunken teenagers who would divulge their deepest secrets for another drink.

Diving in the crowd they made their way to the drinking area. Not really surprised by the sight of a lonely blond sitting alone and drinking what looked like coke, Sasuke instantly made his way to the aforementioned teen.

After recognizing the dark teen and his redheaded companion Naruto grumbled. "Not you again!" he sigh. "Wasn't it enough to ruin my day at school, now you want to ruin my evening too?"

"It doesn't seem like you are enjoining yourself here." Gaara said from behind of his friend.

"And who do you think I owe this mood of mine? Your _lovely _friend here." Pointing at Sasuke flashed a fake smile at the other. "Would you be a dear and drag him somewhere else for me?"

Gaara stared for a minute than placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder he whispered something to him. To the blonde's surprise the raven left without a word.

"May I sit here?" asked the remaining teen and not waiting for an answer he sat and ordered a Bloody Mary.

"I see you like the bloodier things." Was the only comment Naruto gave then he took of to look for his friends to say good bye. He had enough for the night, he wanted to head home and sleep.

He was looking for Kiba to tell him he's going home when people at the door started screaming. In a minute the music stopped and someone started shouting: "The Aka no Kitsune was spotted by the townhouse and now the whole building is burning."

Everyone started to storm out to see flames coloring the sky crimson. The blond stood there not being able to move dreading the flames. Sasuke stormed out near him looking at him incredulously. Something was definitely wrong and he knew it.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

It is somewhat short but it is better than nothing... right?

* * *

The flames were dancing around the building. The hot air burned everyone who got too close. The fireman tried their hardest to tame the red-orange demons who where eating away everything in their way. It was not until 5 in the morning that they finally extinguished the fire.

The police has arrived shortly after the firemen and started questioning passerby's if they saw anything or anyone suspicious. The answers were the same: a man in red stood on the rooftop laughing madly and then everything was engulfed by the flames.

The whole weekend after the fire Sasuke was busy to trace every witness and collecting descriptions of the incendiary. After data was collected and compared with previous deeds of the red thief it was obvious that someone wanted to shove the blame on the mysterious red fox.

Sunday at luch he still sat in his room in front of the computer comparing the cases. He was tired and hungry, because he was up all night. He decided to eat something, but first he needed a shower, he started to smell, and Uchiha's don't smell. He took his time in the shower musing over the events. After he was dressed he went to the kithen where he found his readheaded friend.

"Gaara" was all he said and sat down with a bowl of cereals and milk.

"Good to see you between the living." said the other boy sipping a cup of something, coffee by the smell.

"This must by my lucky day" snorted the raven not really accustomed for the other to speak in more than monosyllabic sentences. "Or did hell just freeze over."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you what you did to the Blondie to turn you down Friday night."

"Nothing, we hut spoke." And he showed another spoonful of cereals in his mouth chewing automatically musing on various things.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me." tried to pry something out of the raven with little success.

"Hn" was all he received.

He was remembering the scene in the club and the only question that arose in him was related to the blonde's expression after the fire was announced. Either he feared fire tremendously or he knew that it was not started by Aka no kitsune. If that was the case he should know the real identity of the culprit.

Suddenly he sprinted out of the room. He nearly collided with Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. Gaara followed promptly.

"What's the hurry…" he couldn't finish his sentence because the younger boy was already out the front door, he turned to his red headed brother "Might you know where our ambitious little friend went?"

"He might have figured something out." Came the short and not really explicative answer and the small redhead slammed his door in Kankuro's face.

Kankuro sometimes wondered how he had siblings like Gaara and Temari. The older one, Temari, was blonde and with a temper that was almost like Tsunade's. Kankuro, the middle child was relaxed and a bit sadistic with brown hair. And there was Gaara the redhead, he had the foulest mood and temper in the family and he was always out to 'kill' someone with his glares. So they really wondered if they were blood related.

* * *

The office was flooded with call of the incident. Kabuto was answering them diligently on the behalf of mayor Orochimaru. He was Oh-so-good at whining pitifully to the concerned town people who where now offering help in different ways.

"Kabuto" came the irritatingly sweet voice of the mayor "How is our pity campaign going?"

"Wonderfully sir. It's a pity thought that the townhouse had to burn down. It was such a magnificent antique building. Now the whole town is revolting against the foxy." said the white haired youngster to the creepy aged snake face.

"That's what the whole plan was, to decrease the popularity of the filthy little thief. He was starting to undermine my authority in this degrading place. If he where to discover what really happened to the Namikaze's household it would land us in jail or worse." Mused the older one of the two and sat down in his chair.

Kabuto just sighed knowing the situation was starting to get out of control. And they needed to control the town to get the money for their secret research facility or they would have to abandon their well paying side income.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was frantically looking for Naruto's house. He had the address, but he just wasn't able to follow it. Finally at the end of the long staircase that lead up the hill he found a small mail box with the address.

The house was hidden between a bunch of trees and no light was visible. He decided to see if in the back of the house there might be a second door. He snuck by a large window and carefully peaked in. What he saw was surprising.

In the huge living room sat their teachers with an old man who he assumed might be Jiraya. On the right near the door Asuma, the math teacher sat in an armchaie spinning a cigarette between his fingers. Kurenai, his fiancée, the economy teacher sat on the handle of the armchair, with her arm swung over Asuma's back. In the middle of the living room Gai, the PE teacher sat on the couch surprisingly still. Next to him was Kakashi, the English literature teacher, with his usual mask on his face seemingly relaxed. The last one on the couch was Iruka, their homeroom and Biology teacher. To the left to the door on the small loveseat sat Raido, the physics teacher, constantly pushing away Genma, the mas chemistry teacher. There where three other seats unoccupied and Jiraya was pacing back and forth.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a tray with cups and teapot carried by the not so energetic blond. He sat the tray on the small coffee table and went to sit on the floor by Iruka's feet. Mere seconds later the door opened again and Tsunade, the school principal, brought in a tray with biscuits and cakes followed by the school nurse, Shizune. They each occupied one of the empty seats. Still it seamed that they were waiting for something or someone.

He was distracted by a crack and his eyes mat with 6 others. Shocked he didn't he hadn't reacted fast enough and now was pinned to the ground

"What do we have here? Someone is barging where he shouldn't." asked the tallest of the three with a large scar on his face, while the other two forced the raven into the house.

* * *

Please I need the review because I'm a bit out of ideea.


End file.
